In A Whole New Light
by Socks17
Summary: What will Ginny do with the rest of the gang out of Hogwarts leaving her with no one but Luna Lovegood to hang out with? Find out in this exciting story.
1. Prologue

With my other Harry Potter Fan Fiction winding down, it's time to start another one.

Like my last one, this story will revolve around Ginny and life after Ron, Harry, and Hermoine have left Hogwarts, leaving Ginny alone with Luny Lovegood.

I hope you guys will read this story and make as many responses as my last one.

A few notes before you read as far as when the story takes place. It will start off the summer after Voldermort is killed for good.


	2. What About Me?

It had only been a few weeks since the end of the Hogwarts school had been scheduled, but it felt like an eternity to Ginny. Hermoine had already accepted a teaching post at Hogwarts from the new headmaster, Minerva McGonagall. She would be teaching Transfiguration, the post that McGonagall had taught before. Harry was off doing more Auror training, causing them to split farther apart then they already had. And her own brother was in the Ministry of Magic, she didn't know which department it was, but she did know that he was higher than her other brother Percy. But all she knew was that she was ready for a summer of normalcy.

Ginny had just woken up from her deep sleep and sat up in her bed. She rubbed her eyes, wiping away any hints of her sleeping. She looked over to the clock that read 10:53. A bit later than she normally woke up, but she enjoyed it nevertheless. After all, she didn't get much sleep done while at Hogwarts. She pushed off the covers off her body revealing that she had slept in an over sized t-shirt. She let her legs dangle off the side off the side of her bed and slid down off her bed. She walked to her door and out towards the balcony where she peered over. "Mom," she yelled from the top of the balcony, but no one answered. She went down the long, winding staircases to the kitchen. The coldness of the tile caused goose bumps to come over her body, but she quickly became accustomed to it. She noticed a note resting on the table and went over and picked it up.

____________________________________________________________

Dear Ginny,

We went to go visit your brother Bill in Romania, we'll be back in a week.  
Sorry for the late notice, but we didn't find out until this morning we  
were going. Take care and try not to burn the house down.

Love,  
Mom

_____________________________________________________________

"Well at least I have the house to myself," Ginny told herself. She still didn't believe it. After how many times her parents told her that they wouldn't leave her alone at the house, she was here by herself. She set the note back down and went over to the cupboard and picked out a flower bowl, her favorite cereal and some milk and sat down with it at the dinner table. She poured the cereal into the bowl followed by the milk. After she finished pouring the milk, she realized she had forgotten her spoon and hopped back up to get it. Finally equipped to eat her cereal, she munched down her cereal pretty quickly. She poured the leftover milk down the drain and washed out her bowl, letting it sit on the counter to air dry. With a full stomach, she headed back upstairs to brush her teeth. After brushing her teeth thoroughly, she spit out the toothpaste and headed back into the bedroom.

As she came back in her bedroom, she looked back over to the clock which now read 11:34. "I'm a rather slow eater," Ginny said to herself. "What to do today, what to do," Ginny repeated as she pondered over her list of tasks to do. "I could read some more of my book, but I don't like reading right after I wake up," Ginny began talking to herself again, "or I could watch some movie." While lost in her thoughts, she went around her room and picked up her dirty clothes off the floor and tossed them in her laundry basket. "I know," Ginny exclaimed, "I'll go sunbathe." She strolled over to her dresser and opened up one of her drawers where she kept her bikinis. She had a bunch of different colors to choose from light blue, dark red, black, and neon green just to name a few. "Wait a minute," she suddenly said, "since I'm home alone, I can try and tan without tan lines."

She reached underneath her over sized shirt and pulled her underwear down allowing it to fall to her feet. She picked up her underwear and tossed it in her dirty clothes basket and left her room again. Going back down the stairs, she got to the back door and pulled her shirt over her head revealing her gorgeous body. Last summer, people were constantly mistaking her for a young teenager, but her body had begun changing on her over the school year. Her skin was as soft as could be almost, almost as smooth as a baby's bottom. Her breasts had more than quadrupled in size over the last year. Her stomach was one of the flattest of all the girls at Hogwarts and her fellow Gryfindor's constantly reminded her. Her ass had been the desire of all the guys at Hogwarts and even without the clothes, her ass still looked amazing. As you moved around front, you noticed that her bush was shaved, but she sometimes let it grow out. As you kept moving down, her legs were long and slender until you reached her feet, which were relatively small compared to her mothers.

She grabbed the towel that was hanging over the back of the couch and went outside. How amazing it felt outside to her, the sun was shining and there was a nice breeze that kept it cool. Her house was ideally set far away from any neighbors with woods around on all sides of her house. She wouldn't have to worry about anyone seeing her, there wouldn't be anyone around for a week. There were magic barriers to keep people from just apperating into their grounds and if anyone did around the area, she would know as soon as they did. She went over to a soft patch of grass and lied her big towel down. After smoothing out the bumps, she lied down on her stomach as she let the sun shine down on her back. She used to be extremely pale, she could get a great tan.

After about a half an hour, she flipped over to her back to let her front side get some sun. With sun coming down on her and the wind blowing over her body, she started feeling sleepy. She closed her eyes, but tried her best not to fall asleep. Her right hand lifted up almost without thinking about it and moved onto her stomach. Her fingers began dancing over her stomach tantalizing her body. Her fingers began moving up and down her body causing goose bumps to pop up. After a while she got tired of just sunbathing and got up. She wrapped the towel around her body, which more than covered up her body plenty and sat down on the lawn chair in her backyard. She looked out in her backyard and spotted her pool. She wanted to cool herself off with a nice swim. She stood up and dropped her towel where she was standing and went over to the pool and gracefully walked into the water.

She swam a few laps down and back and went under for a little bit. It didn't take long for her to get tired of swimming, so she got out of the pool and grabbed her towel and lied it down next to the pool and let her dry off. An hour had past and Ginny had dozed off, but woke up after she had been completely dried off by the sun. She woke up from her snooze and sat up. After checking out that her body was completely dried off, she got up and picked up her towel taking it back into the house. She tossed her towel on the back of the big comfy chair and headed back up to her room. She closed her door behind her as Ginny strolled over to her dresser.

She opened up her underwear drawer and searched through it. She pulled out a red, black, and light blue bra, but decided against wearing a bra, because she felt less constricted wearing a bra. She picked out a pear of light blue underwear with bunnies on it and pulled it up her legs and let it rest on her waist. She walked over to her closet and looked through it for a clean shirt. After moving a few shirts around, she picked out another over sized t-shirt and pulled it over her head with it resting a half a foot above her knees. She closed her closet door and went back downstairs to get something to eat and watch a movie.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

So I hoped you guys liked that chapter. This will be a romance story, but I am not divulging who the grouping will be.

Make sure you leave A LOT of reviews.


End file.
